Pretty Cure Sweetie Pie
Pretty Cure Sweetie Pie is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Pies. Story While looking for her grandmother's cookbook before she leaves for boarding school, Clementine comes across a glowing page of a recipe and her home is attacked by Paprika and with the help of a talking Cherry named Cherru she transforms into Cure Cherry and must find the magic recipes to save the kingdom of Sugar. Pretty Cures and Mascots Clementine Bell/Cure Cherry Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Melissa Hutchison (English) Clementine is a 14 year old baker wanna be and first year of St. Eclair's Academy. She lived with her grandparents since her parents died tragically in an earthquake in her home town. She loves to bake ever since her mother taught her how to make her first tart and hopes to one day open a bakery. In civilian form, she has short curly brown hair and olive eyes. As Cure Cherry, her hair turns bright pink and grows to waist length and her eyes turn dark green. Ashlynn Gray/Cure Apple Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kristen Bell (English) Ashlynn is a sweet girl who loves to help anyone with anyone with a recipe for class. Her mother actually runs St. Eclair's academy and people use to think she is getting good grades because she's the headmistress's daughter but she sure showed them wrong. In civilian form, she has shoulder length dark green hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes. As Cure Apple, her hair is in the same style but becomes fuzzier and turns a lighter green with a tan bow holding it and her eyes become a brighter green. Pauline Jackson/Cure Peacan The leader of Group A and somewhat stuck up and rude but hides it under a pleasant smile. She wants nothing more than to be the best but she ends up becoming softer and a bit more caring when joining the team. In civilian form, she has shoulder length golden brown hair in wavy curls and brown eyes. As Cure Pecan, her hair becomes orangish brown tied in a side ponytail held by a brown bow and her eyes turn orange. Bethany Dawson/Cure Banana Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A member of Group A who is somewhat of a computer geek and has made a website about the school to update parents on what the students are learning and when the holidays are. She's shy and somewhat snappy if she doesn't have her morning cup of Coffee. In civilian form, she dirty blonde hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Banana, her hair become bright blonde tied in Odangos with yellow bows with sliced banana like circles on the front and her eyes turn Amber Paige Hunter/Cure Peanut Butter She's hyper active member of the group B. She loves peanut butter cookies and is seen snacking on them almost everyday. She loves cooking not just baking...her favorite thing to cook is Gumbo. In civilian form, she has short dark orange hair, tan skin and brown eyes. As Cure Peanut Butter, her hair becomes bright orange and grows to her waist with a tan hairband and her eyes turn tan. Ophelia Higgins/Cure Oreo Kathy James/Cure Key Lime Cherru She's Clementine's mascot. Ringo She's Ashlynn's mascot. Peca She's Pauline's Mascot. Banny She's Bathany's mascot P.B He's Paige's mascot. Orie She's Ophelia's mascot. Limey She's Kathy's Mascots. Villains TBA Items TBA Locations Pastry City: Is where the story takes place. In it are: * St. Eclair's Academy-It's an academy that specializes in cooking. Students of St. Eclair's Academy Family Sarah and Louis Bell They are Clementine's parents who died in an earthquake when Clementine was 7. They were very well known pastery chef's and had owned a bakery that was highly popular. Samantha and George Bell They are Clementine's grandparents who took in Clementine who own a small bakery. They are in their early 50's. Episodes Trivia * The original title belonged to Cupcakeforver19 before she gave it to the author. * Cure Cherry is one of the very few lead cures of the author that are pink the other being Cure Hana.